Low cost cell-identification systems are critical in places with a dearth of resources and limited access to healthcare facilities, such as impoverished nations. To determine if a person suffers from a disease, such as Malaria or Sickle Cell diseases, there are a myriad of approaches including antigen detection methods with a follow up test which requires imaging a blood smear, biomolecular analysis, imaging a blood smear using microscopy, digital holographic microscopy, etc. These methods require specialized equipment, are time consuming and expensive, or require follow up tests.
The following disclosure introduces a simple, low cost lens-less imaging system used to image cells placed on glass slides. Cell identification can then be performed on the recorded image to determine cells present on the slide.
The systems and methods of the present disclosure address the shortcomings of the prior art.